This invention relates to a use of an agent having a substance increasing the dopamine concentration in the synaptic cleft of the neurons of the brain.
The invention relates to an agent for preparing a medication for treating the symptoms of Parkinson""s disease.
In the classical treatment of Parkinson""s disease the main effective substance used is levodopa, also known as L-Dopa. Levodopa is a precursor of dopamine and, unlike the latter, capable of crossing the blood-brain barrier after an application. After crossing the blood-brain barrier, levodopa is converted to dopamine in the brain. The substance dopamine acts in the brain as a neurotransmitter in the synaptic cleft of the neurons of the brain in such a way as to promote signal transmission from one cell to another. The concentration of dopamine is deficient in the brains of persons suffering from Parkinson""s disease so that signal transmission is impaired from one neuron to another in the brain. The administration of levodopa to parkinsonian patients increases dopamine concentration in the synaptic cleft of the neurons of the brain, thereby improving signal transmission between the neurons of the brain and improving control of motor and intellectual processes.
In addition to levodopa, the classical treatment of Parkinson""s disease involves the administration of substances which promote the effect of dopamine called dopamine-promoting agonists. Dopamine-promoting agonists generally act in such a way that dopamine concentration in the synaptic cleft of the neurons of the brain remains increased through inhibition of the breakdown of dopamine there. Normal breakdown of dopamine is caused by it being broken down to noradrenaline by an enzyme, monooxygenase.
Formation of monooxygenase can be inhibited by certain dopamine-promoting agonists so that dopamine can only be broken down to noradrenaline to a diminished degree and a given concentration of dopamine in the synaptic cleft is consequently maintained longer. Alternatively the mode of action of dopamine-promoting agonists can be based on releasing dopamine stored in storage sites of the brain and inhibiting reassimilation in the storage site. Dopamine-promoting agonists include bromocriptine, selegiline, amantadine, pergolide mesylate or tolcapone. A further known dopamine-promoting agonist is NORMA BRAIN(copyright) (piracetam) whose effect is based on generally improving cerebral blood flow.
The problem of the invention is to find a use for an agent which reduces the symptoms of Parkinson""s disease when taken alone, but in particular in combination with known agents.
For a use of the abovementioned kind this problem is solved by adding a local anesthetic of the anilide group or its derivatives as an effective substance for preparing a medication for treating the symptoms of Parkinson""s disease.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are the subject matter of the subclaims.